(1) Field of Invention
This invention relates to weapons and in particular to muzzle-loading guns and an apparatus for removing a musket ball undesirably lodged in the breech of a muzzle-loading gun.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Muzzle-loading guns had been relegated to antique status as a result of the development of modern rifles and carbines which provide for both automatic and semi-automatic operation. However, muzzle-loading guns have developed a resurgence as a result of collector's interest, target tournaments which are limited to the use of muzzle-loading guns and in many states, a special hunting season limited to the use of muzzle-loading guns.
In operation, a muzzle loading gun is loaded through the muzzle of the barrel as opposed to the breech load utilized in more modern weapons. A powder charge is first poured down the barrel into the breech of the muzzle loading gun. A projectile in the form of a musket ball is then forced down the barrel into the breech. A ramrod which is removably contained in a receptacle extending underneath the barrel of the muzzle-loading gun is utilized for tapping the powder down and for forcing the musket ball down the barrel into tight contact with the powder.
An individual utilizing a muzzle-loading gun would also carry a ball starter. The ball starter includes a grip from which a bar or shaft extends and obtains its name from the fact that the ball starter is normally spherical. In normal operation, the musket ball is seated in the barrel, the musket ball is then thrust a short distance into the barrel by the shaft of the ball starter. The ramrod is then utilized to position the musket ball in the breech, in tight contact with the powder. The musket ball is in a tight sliding fit with the barrel. The musket ball normally has a partial flat surface formed on its circumference during manufacture which which must be oriented to face axially outwardly from the barrel when the ball is positioned adjacent the powder.
Frequently, a musket ball is undesirably locked in the breech. This can occur as a result of damp or ineffective powder or the total lack of powder as a result of a lapse of procedure on the part of the user. The musket ball must therefore be removed from the breech. This is accomplished by positioning a screw jag tool on the threaded inner end of the ramrod. The ramrod is extended down the barrel so that the screw jag tool can engage the flat circumferential surface of the musket ball. The screw jag tool is then screwed into the musket ball by pressing on the ramrod and turning it. Once the screw jag tool is secured to the musket ball, the ramrod must be removed.
Difficulty in removing the ramrod arises from the fact that the ramrod only extends a short distance out of the barrel of the muzzle-loading gun and is of a relatively thin diameter thus making it difficult to grip and to overcome the frictional drag created between the musket ball and the interior cylindrical surfaces of the barrel. One option when a musket ball becomes undesirably lodged is to withdraw from the hunt or target range and place the end of the ramrod in a mechanical vise and then pull the muzzle-loading gun and its barrel off of the ramrod. This solution is unacceptable since it interrupts a hunter's endeavor or terminates the endeavor and requires the hunter to seek out mechanical aids or a gunsmith to aid in dislodging the musket ball.
There have been past attempts to provide a solution to the problem which would allow the user to remove the undesirably lodged musket ball in the field and resume the hunt or the target practice without any lengthy delay or interruption. To be viable, these solutions must present a tool which is lightweight, cooperative with the ramrod and easily stored or carried in the user's powder bag or musket ball bag. Hasselmann in U.S. Pat. No. 4,407,086 made certain modifications to the ball starter and ramrod to provide for the ball starter as a handle for slidably removing the ramrod and attached musket ball. While Hasselmann's solution met the requirements for a lightweight and easily-carried tool, it still required the user to use his own muscle power to withdraw the ramrod and overcome the friction between the musket ball and the interior wall of the barrel.
Applicant's solution is a lightweight, compact, articulating lever assembly which would be positioned over the barrel and ramrod once the ramrod had been secured to the musket ball. The articulating lever assembly would engage the ramrod by a pair of split rings slidably securable to the ramrod and which would successively withdraw a portion of the ramrod from the barrel with successive lever action.
It will be futher appreciated upon review of the detailed specification that the apparatus as disclosed by Applicant allows the user to withdraw the ramrod and musket ball from the barrel of the muzzle-loading gun without having to position the user's body or arm in substantial alignment with the barrel of the weapon.